Me and My OC
by theforeverloved
Summary: The author and OC get pulled into the story. So is the story being actually written? what's going on? CAUTION! WEIRDNESS AND CRAZYNESS PRETTY MUCH OOZES OUT OF THIS STORY


**  
This is what happens when you have a word document open and drink a lot of coke...You write stupid stories. In case you haven't noticed, I am theforeverloved, knowing that will come in handy during the beginning. Hopefully you'll like it :P**

Chapter 1- Dun DUN DUUUUNNN!

Lilly had just gotten out of the shower. She slipped on some jean shorts and a white wife beater. Her wet hair came up to her shoulders and seemed a shade darker then her normal brown. Just as she stepped out of the bathroom door, she tripped and fell 2 feet forward, just over the black hole on the floor.

_Damn it..._

As Lilly got up, she brushed herself off and headed over to her computer. She sat and turned it on. A black hole appeared under her chair, but for some unknown reason the chair would not go in, so the hole disappeared again. After a few minutes of checking mail and such, Lilly got up and walked over to her nightstand, ready to grab her watch. The black hole appeared a foot away from her, but she hadn't noticed. Just as she was about to step into it, a _ding_ sound was heard from the computer. Immediately, she stopped and turned back to the computer. It was AIM. An unknown screen name was written, followed by a message.

Theforeverloved- Today you die Lilly

Lilly's eyes went wide, but then another message was sent.

Theforeverloved- Haha just kidding! but seriously, you have got to stop moving around so much, it's getting annoying.

Lilly quickly pressed the block button, but the messages still got sent. Weird.

Theforeverloved- Now now, blocking your creator isn't nice Lilly. But anyways it's time to go. Bye! 3

just as she finished reading this, she whole computer crashed, leaving the room that much darker.

"Hello." Theforeverloved said.

"AH!" Lilly screamed and grabbed the closest thing she could find. A mechanical pencil.

"...You're going to stop me with a mechanical pencil??"

"W-who are you? What are you doing here." the foreverloved grinned and said dramatically:

"I am theforeverloved." Lilly just frowned and stared at her.

"Who?" Theforeverloved sighed.

"Just call me Marianne. Although we won't be seeing much of each other anyways."

"Wait, you're the one from the messages?"

"Yup." Marianne just smiled as if she had done absolutely nothing. Lilly stood straight up from her defensive position and dropped the pencil.

"YOU FUCKING CRASHED MY COMPUTER YOU BITCH! FIX IT! FIX IT RIGHT NOW!" She pointed the the black screen with her finger. Marianne just stood there and blinked. Suddenly the computer turned back on.

"Oh..thanks." Lilly hadn't expected it to be so fast.

"Wowowowow wait. What did you mean creator before?" Marianne sighed, she didn't have time for this, she had a hot pocket in the microwave at her house. And she wanted that hot pocket.

"I'm the author of this story, you're my OC, yadda yadda yadda. On that note, I have been TRYING to get to you to fall in that black hole for like half an hour!"

"What black hole?" Suddenly a big black hole replaced Lilly's full length mirror, which was on the side, right between the two.

"That black hole. Now in you gooooo." Marianne grabbed Lilly by her shirt and flung her into the darkness that was recently until now her mirror. But of course just falling in like that defenselessly would be too easy. Of course Lilly just HAD to grab on to something. Which happened to be Marianne's sleeve.

"GAH!" Marianne tried to not fall threw by putting both her legs on either sides of the mirror.

"Damn Lilly you are heavy!" She said, struggling to not fall through.

"Fuck you! Just lift me back up!"

"No way, you're falling through."

"I don't think so." Lilly started swinging from side to side, putting Marianne off balance. Her feet were slipping and eventually, she let go and fell through the darkness, next to Lilly, screaming her ass off.

-Marianne's POV-

We both landed with a thud on our backs. I have my eyes tightly squeezed shut. I didn't know where I could possibly be, even I didn't know where the hole was suppose to go. I'm more of a on the spot kinda writer, I was planning on worrying about where the hole led later. So where the hell were we anyways? I could feel my brown hair, only a bit lighter then Lilly's, sprawled out around my head. The floor was cold and hard, like marble. I opened my eyes. complete and utter darkness. _Great_. I was stuck here in the dark for god only knows how long, and I'm afraid of the dark! I know I know, at my age, it's kinda ridiculous but hey, the dark is a scary place my friends. Just look at where the hole led us. Ok I admit it's kinda my fault but-

I heard a sound next to me. EEK! Then i realized it was probably just Lilly. Stupid OC dragging me down with her.

"Lilly?" I felt dumb, talking in random darkness.

"Marianne? Oh great _you're _still here."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave here alone then." I bluffed, like I was able to leave if I wanted to. Well I actually I didn't really know.

"Wait no! I was only kidding."

"Fine."

"Soooo...how do we get out of here?"

"How would I know?"

"I thought you said you were the author!?"

"I am, what about it?"

"If you're the author, then you should know what happens next in the story!"

"I am! But in case you had not noticed, Lilly, I'm here, therefore, not at home. As in, I'M NOT WRITING THE STORY RIGHT NOW! Get it?"

"Yea yea I get it, no need to scream." We both sighed at the same time.

"Urg my god!" I was aggravated. "There could at least be light!" Just then, the room became bright. Where the light was coming from, no idea. But it was there. So it wasn't dark..as in YAY!

"Wow, that was weird." Lilly commented.

"Yup, now let's find an exit." The room was odd though, the floor was indeed marble, and a deep black color. The walls, well I wasn't even sure there were any. The room seemed to go on forever, and everything else was black, other the the light that seemed to follow us around. Weeee urrd! We began walking in some random direction. I noticed my OC was about as tall as me, I hadn't really thought about size. But she looked maybe 5'5''? 5'6''? Her eyes were brown, just the plain way I had expected. Then she spoke up.

"Soooo, what was my story going to be?"

"Well it's actually a fanfic. So you were suppose to come across the Full Metal Alchemist crew and stuff."

"Never heard of it. What was I going to do? Was I going to save their lives?"

"No."

"Oh...Was one going to fall in love with me? Or more then one?!" I just sighed at her excitement.

"OOO do I have a special ability that I don't know of yet? Are they going to save me from danger??" Right there and then I slapped her across the cheek. She looked at me with wide, and half scared eyes.

"If you even think about becoming a Mary-Sue, I will delete the story as soon as I get home, got it?"

"O-ok." I looked away and kept walking. It seemed like hours we walked in silence, sometimes making a funny comment or something like that.

"God can't you make a door appear or something!?"

"If I was able to I would have by now!!"

"GAH! What the fuck are you here for then!?"

"You dragged me here for you, you dumbass! And how DARE YOU talk to me like that, I'm like your mom!"

"My mom?"

"Yes, like I created you, I'm the reason you're here and alive! So show some respect."

"Soooo what you're trying to tell me is that you had sex with my dad." I sweatdropped and sighed, while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Marianne, that's gross and morally wrong."

"Damn me for making my OC so sarcastic all the time." I murmured to myself. "Next time I'm making a quiet shy girl who never talks."

I was now getting tired of walking so much. I moaned and fake cried.

"We're going to die!! Why won't a door just show itself!" I hung my head in despair.

"Marianne..." Lilly tapped my shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What?"

"Look! A DOOR!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see a door. Just there, in the middle of the hell hole. I ran towards it alongside Lilly. When we got o it, i grabbed the handle and pulled. Brightness seemed to engulf us.

Next thing I knew, I was on a busy street in what seemed the 1990's. The cars were old styled and the people didn't wear what we would normally wear. I felt out of place as I looked down at my faded and ripped jeans and black tank top. I grabbed Lilly's hand, who seemed just as much in a trance as I probably had, and pulled her in the nearest alley.

"What was that?!"

"I guess that's where the door led us."

"Ok Marianne? This is getting pretty crazy, I mean come on! We're not even in the same time period anymore!"

"Like I can help it?! You think I wanna be here when I had a nice Hot Pocket waiting for me at home!?"

"Hot pocket? I love those."

"Yea they're delicious!"

"Yea which flavor did yo-Ok enough sorry we're getting off track here...We gotta figure out where we are and what we're going to do." Then realization hit me.

"We're in central. And I think I know who can help us, but it might be a little risky." Lilly gave an evil smile.

"I like risky things. You should know that, you know me better then I do." Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Eating a hot pocket right out of the microwave doesn't count as risky."

"Hey! What are you saying?"

"Nothing, just teasing, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me."

"Uh! Where are we going?"

"Headquarters." Lilly frowned by shut up.

"If there's one place we can go who might try to help us, it's the military."

"The military?! Dude they're going to think we're crazy!"

"Ok first of all, I say dude, you do not say dude alrighty?" Lilly seemed like she was going to say something but seemed to choke before she had the chance to say it. Weird girl really...anyways, I continued talking.

"Second of all, they're the only chance we have to get home. Sure they might think we're crazy, but they can also help us."

"How do you know?"

"They have something called Alchemy here an-"

"What's alchemy?"

"It's when you try to turn metals in gold." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Anyways like I was saying, if they're able to do that, who know? They might be able to sned us home. It worth a try. I mean what else can we do?" We finally arrived at the headquarters I stopped and held Lilly back. I pulled a piece of paper and mini pencil (Always carry those with you, very handy) and wrote something on it. Lilly hadn't seen it. I then pulled her in the building. A young lady, rather pretty looking, sat at the front desk in front of two huge doors, safely guarded by two HUGE men. With guns...

"Can I help you girls?"

"Yes, we'd like to deliver a message to Roy Mustang?"

"Sure, what's the message?" I flicked the piece of paper I had nicely folded into a tight triangle at her. She dropped it and I rolled my eyes. I then walked away, but with one hand on the door handle, I yelled back:

"Could you make sure he gets that soon? It's urgent." and then I left. Lilly followed me, frowning.

"What the hell was that?! Why are we leaving? what did that note say? What was with that I'm-important-and-I-know-something-you-don't-know voice? And did you see those guys?! They were HUGE!! We're-" I put a finger up to her lip, silencing her.

"I had to get that message to Mustang, so I have to act like I'm the shit, cause or else they'll never take a teenager like me seriously."

"Oh...ok. So what was on the note." I just smiled.

-3rd Person POV-

The secretary walked patiently to her boss' office. Her heel clicked under her. She turned the corner and almost ran into Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that."

"No harm done." And with that the boy walked away, heading towards Mustang's office also. As he opened the door, the secretary also came in after him.

"Ah Edward and Alphonse, I've been waiting for you. I-"

"Excuse me mister Mustang?" His eyes narrowed at being cut off.

"Yes?"

"Um, a girl walked in the building a few minutes ago, she sounded important and told me to give you this message, and that it was urgent." Roy sighed, did he have time for random girls coming in with notes? Wait! Oh course he did! This was a girl after all.

"Give it here." She handed him the note. He started unfolding the small triangle, thinking it was a love note.

"Hey come on we don't have all day!" Ed was getting cranky. Roy looked at the inside of the note.

_**Dear Roy Mustang,**_

_**Well, no need for me to be so formal, I already know a lot about you, you probably thought this was a love note didn't you?**_

_**Anyways, it's not. Me and my friend have jumped time and space. Cool huh?**_

_**We obviously need help getting back home, and we were wondering if the military could help us out. I do have a few things that could help you in return, but you must agree to help me first. And no funny business like getting experimented on or captured or anything.**_

_**If you want to contact me, call this number : 555-555-5555**_

_**Adios Roy.**_

_**Sincerely, Marianne & Lilly.**_

He sat there, frowning, looking off into space. That is until Ed snapped his out of it.

"Yo Roy!! You in there?? Come on, wake up time." He snapped his fingers in front of his face and Roy immediately swat them away.

"Read this." He threw the note in Ed's hands and he read it, with Al looking his shoulder.

-Meanwhile-

Marianne and Lilly sat on a big rock nearby.

"So what exactly was written on the note?"

"Don't worry about it, leave it to me."

"Fine...I want ice cream."

"No money." Lilly thought for a second.

"Marianne?"

"What is it?"

"Could you say something for me?"

"Sure?"

"Say 'An abandoned ice cream truck that's full was found behind the rock' ok?" Marianne frowned and repeated after Lilly.

"'An abandoned ice cream truck that's full was found behind the rock." The two girls just looked at each other before slowly turning there heads toward the truck that was behind them. Ice cream. Both their eyes went wide as they smiled wildly at each other. Lilly was the first to approach it. She opened the door and went in.

"What do you want?"

"I'll have a cone please!" Lilly came out with two cones. She tossed Marianne hers and sat on the rock again. They slowly dug in.

"You know, normally I'm against stealing. And as an author, i should have my OC stealing ice cream, but since I'm so damn hungry, well what the hell?"

"And plus, it's not really stealing, you said it yourself, it abandoned." Lilly smiled that evil little smile of hers. Marianne grinned back.

"You're evil."

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Wait! Try making a door home appear!"

"Oh good idea! Let's see: A door that led to their home opened in front of Marianne and Lilly." Nothing happened.

"Damn it, I thought it would work."

"Yea same. But I guess it only works with reasonable stuff."

"Making an ice cream truck appear is reasonable?"

"More reasonable then a door that leads home."

"I guess."

"Oh my cell's vibrating." Marianne pulled her cell from her jeans and looked at the number. Roy. She thought.

"Hello?"

"Marianne I presume?"

"You presume right Roy."

"Would you like to talk in my office about your situation, and we'll see if we can work something out."

"Sure, but remember, no funny business."

"Alright. When will you be here?"

"Three minutes tops."

"Goodbye."

"Adios."

Marianne hung up and put the cell back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Roy Mustang, colonel. I'm trying to get him to help us out, we're metting him in his office, come on." She pulled Lilly swiftly and making her cone fall to the floor, as well as letting her own fall.

"But but but-"

"There will be a hot guy there."

"OOO ok!" Marianne knew Lilly well, she was very guy obsessed.

They were let in by the secretary and led by one of the huge guys with the guns. The big door that were new in front of them were pulled open and closed behind them. At the desk sat Roy Mustang, and on the coach nearby was Edward and Alphonse Elric. Marianne smirked. _Just the way I imagined it._

**REVIEW PLEASE! No flames though, thanks :P**


End file.
